leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goldeen (Pokémon)
|} Goldeen (Japanese: トサキント Tosakinto) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 33. Biology Goldeen is a white, fish-like Pokémon with orange markings on its tail, back, and fins. It has a thin dorsal fin and long pectoral fins. Its dorsal and pectoral fins are quite strong, allowing it to maintain a steady speed of five knots while swimming upstream. Goldeen's caudal fin is admired by many for its beauty as it billows very much like a ballroom dress. Its circular eyes are blue, and it has pink lips. On its forehead is a large horn, which is larger on the male than on the female. It has a wild temperament, and will use its horn to smash its way to freedom if kept in an aquarium. Humans swimming near it must exercise caution lest Goldeen ram them. Goldeen is a very common sight in any body of , including ponds, lakes, and rivers. It can be seen swimming upstream in large schools during the breeding season in spring. In the anime Major appearances Misty's Goldeen 's Goldeen first appeared in Pokémon Emergency!. It wasn't seen very much throughout the series due to it being a water-bound species, flailing when displaced from it. Other A Goldeen appeared in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. A knocked into a lake, which angered the Goldeen. It proceeded to attack Pikachu with a , which severely injured it. A Goldeen appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. A group of Goldeen appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, where they were used at a stall run by Jessie, James, and . Minor appearances A Goldeen appeared in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, under the ownership of . A Goldeen appeared in a fantasy in the banned episode EP035. Multiple Goldeen appeared in The Misty Mermaid, under the ownership of The Sensational Sisters. They reappeared in Cerulean Blues. One of them reappeared yet again in a fantasy in SM102. Multiple Goldeen were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Goldeen appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Goldeen appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. A Goldeen appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Goldeen appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Goldeen appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Two Goldeen appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. One was receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center located near Lake Lucid, while the other one was being personally treated by Nurse Joy due to having health problems. A Goldeen appeared in Around the Whirlpool as one of the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. Multiple Goldeen appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Goldeen appeared in Enlighten Up! as a resident of Lake Slowpoke. A Goldeen appeared in On Olden Pond as a resident of an old lake. A Goldeen appeared in Jessie's fantasy in Three Jynx and a Baby!. A 's Goldeen appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. Multiple Goldeen were owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Goldeen appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. Multiple Goldeen made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Goldeen appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A school of Goldeen appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. Team Rocket spent a part of the episode trying to fish for one at a lake. A Goldeen appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Goldeen appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Goldeen appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . Multiple Goldeen appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Goldeen appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. A Goldeen appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, during a fantasy. A Goldeen appeared in I Choose You!. Multiple wild Goldeen appeared in Alola, Kanto!, with one appearing in a photo taken by . Two silhouetted Goldeen appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. Multiple Goldeen appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where they were swimming along a river. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Goldeen debuted in Breath of the Dragonair Part 1, where it was used by a in a surfing contest, before it was interrupted by Lance controlling the winning prize, a Dragonair. Misty has a that was briefly used in Punching Poliwrath in the . A Goldeen appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Goldeen was one of the aquarium Pokémon seen in Archie's collection in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. The rented a Goldeen, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga 's Goldeen was first seen battling alongside Enta's Vulpix. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. When released from a , Goldeen will use , having no effect on the battle. Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Goldeen will use , having no effect on the battle. Goldeen is also a Pokéfloat. It will appear from the bottom of the screen but quickly drop down to the bottom again, knocking out any character it hits. Trophy information These Water-types are often referred to as "water dancers," as their elegant fins make them incredible agile underwater. They can even travel upstream in rapids at a speed of five knots; of course, they're not quite as nimble on dry land. Goldeen's is so strong that it can KO an enemy with one strike if it connects. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Goldeen will sometimes be found in a Poké Ball and will use when released. It does nothing to affect the battle. On the official blog, Masahiro Sakurai commented that Goldeen appearing at the most critical of times is in keeping with .http://www.smashbros.com/en_uk/items/mball/mball01.html Trophy information "A Goldfish Pokémon. In contrast to its elegant appearance, it has a wild temperament, and its attack with its horn is severe. Among the techniques it can master, is especially reliable. It evolves into Seaking, but if raised without evolving, it can learn the powerful . There are male and female Goldeen--the male's horn is longer." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Goldeen will sometimes appear from a Poké Ball or even a Master Ball. As in the previous games, it uses Splash when released, having no effect on the battle. Trophy information NA: This Water-type Pokémon sports a fancy horn on its head. An excellent swimmer, it can literally swim up waterfalls. In the world of Pokémon, this elegant Pokémon has a variety of effective moves in battle. In Smash Bros., however, all it can use is an ineffective Splash attack. PAL: A Water-type Pokémon with a distinctive horn. Thanks to its powerful fins, Goldeen can swim comfortably through the most torrential waters and even up waterfalls. It's known for both its strength and grace. That said, don't expect it to make a big splash in this game - just a little one when it uses Splash... It's super ineffective! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Goldeen returns as a Poké Ball summon, retaining the same behavior as before. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau, Cerulean Cave ( ) Routes , , , , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Fuchsia City, Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island ( )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau ( ) Routes , , , , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Fuchsia City, Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island ( )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau, Cerulean Cave ( ) Routes and , Cerulean City, Celadon City, Cerulean Cave ( )}} |} |} , , , , , and , Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver, Cerulean City ( ing and fishing)}} ( ing) Dark Cave, Union Cave 1F/B1F, Slowpoke Well (fishing) Routes , , , , and , Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver, Cerulean City ( ing and fishing)}} |} |} , , , , and , Petalburg City, Meteor Falls, ( and ) (fishing)}} , , , , and ( ing, and ) Petalburg City, Meteor Falls, ( and ) (fishing)}} , , , , Ruin Valley, Cape Brink, Viridian City, , Cerulean Cave, Icefall Cave (Good Rod) Fuchsia City, Berry Forest, ( and )}} |} |} , , , , and , Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, Twinleaf Town, Lake Valor, Resort Area, Sendoff Spring ( )}} , , , , , , and , Lake Acuity, Celestic Town, Lake Verity, Twinleaf Town, Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring ( )}} , , , , , , Slowpoke Well, Union Cave, Mt. Mortar, Mt. Silver, Dark Cave, Cerulean City, Cerulean Cave, Tohjo Falls, (fishing)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} , , and , Striaton City, Pinwheel Forest interior, Lostlorn Forest, Abundant Shrine (fishing)}} , , , and , Pinwheel Forest, Abundant Shrine, Aspertia City, Striaton City (fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} , , Parfum Palace (fishing)}} , , , , , , Petalburg City, Meteor Falls, Scorched Slab, , ( and )}} |} |} (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Viridian City, Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, Cycling Road, Fuchia City, Seafoam Islands}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area= marine, Endless Level 13, Forever Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Both Modes B)}} |} |} |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (15th release)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Swords Dance Goldeen|English|United States|5|June 8 to 21, 2002; November 8 to 14, 2002; January 17 to 23, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Swords Dance Goldeen}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10||'}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15|*}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15|*}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Goldeen |evocandy=50 |stamina=90 |attack=123 |defense=115 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=119 |name2=Seaking |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Goldeen was originally known as "Goldy". * Goldeen, as well as Seaking, has been in all Japan-centric regional Pokédexes. * Goldeen's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex and the Johto Pokédex are the same: 078. * Goldeen and Seaking are the only two Pokémon that can learn through level-up. ** This also makes them the only Pokémon to learn Waterfall in Generation I, before the move was an HM. * Goldeen shares a fairly similar in-game cry to , being only .07 seconds longer. * Even though Goldeen uses in all four Super Smash Bros. games, as well as Pokémon Quest, it has no way of learning the move in any Pokémon game. * Goldeen's Pokémon SoulSilver Pokédex entry claims it can swim at "5 knots per hour." This is technically incorrect, as is already a measure of speed, not distance. * Goldeen and have never been scanned with a Pokédex in the , despite having made their debut in its second episode ever, making them the Pokémon with the most episodes aired since their debut episode without them receiving a Pokédex entry. Origin Goldeen is based on a . Its horn may be based on , an avatar that the assumed, which is sometimes depicted as a fish with a horn. Name origin Goldeen may be a combination of ''goldfish and queen. Tosakinto is derived from とさきん tosakin, a kind of goldfish. In other languages }} |fr=Poissirène|frmeaning=From and , also, ''-rène'' is pronounced the same as |es=Goldeen|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Goldini|demeaning=Similar to English name |it=Goldeen|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=콘치 Konchi|komeaning=From English word cone and |zh_yue=獨角金魚 Duhkgokgāmyùh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "One-horned goldfish" |zh_cmn=角金魚 / 角金鱼 Jiǎojīnyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Horned goldfish" |hi=गोलडीन Goldeen|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Gullinn |ismeaning=Literally "Golden" |ru=Голдин Goldin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Misty's Goldeen External links * Notes |} Category:Pokémon that learn HM moves by level-up de:Goldini es:Goldeen fr:Poissirène it:Goldeen ja:トサキント zh:角金鱼